kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2019 Event/@comment-39773325-20190620105559
My god... it's finally over. I didn't think I would pull it off. I honestly thought that I would never get to see this screen. But after the absolute hell that E4 put me through... E5 showed me mercy, and now Colorado's home and I've cleared my very first event. I am riding unbelievably high right now. I... honestly had no right clearing this event; I severely underestimated what they entailed. I started a mere two months before this event began. My HQ level was 59 at the beginning of the event. I had dog-tier equipment and a mediocre amount of resources and buckets. I don't have all the expeditions even unlocked yet, and didn't even get my fourth fleet until a week before the event started. But I refused to back down. I beat my head against this event over and over, micromanaging my resources and expeditions as best as I could. I believed in my ship girls, believed that they could do it, and they pulled through. Akizuki. You dropping on E1 saved me. I wholeheartedly believe I would not have cleared this event in time without your AACI. Kitakami. I clearly underestimated torpedo cruisers. I leveled you after the event started since I kept seeing CLT's as being recommended, but now I understand. It's not for routing. I don't know what the hell that damage is, but anything that deletes bosses is good in my books. Tone, Chikuma, Maya, Choukai, and Takao. When it comes to firepower and night battle damage, I cannot neglet mentioning you girls. Your shots always rang true, and Tone especially, seeing you snipe the boss on E4 after being stuck in that hell for over a week was extremely cathartic. Isuzu. A combination of OASW and nighttime firepower, you always managed to fill the gaps where you were needed. Yuudachi, Akatsuki, Hibiki, and Kasumi. Watching you girls dodge shots made me feel like I was watching the Matrix. Combine that with your sheer firepower in night battles, and it's clear your small stature is not ''an indicator of your strength. Musashi, Nagato, Mutsu, Hyuuga, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, and Kirishima. The lot of you may not get a chance to shine in night battles like the others, and you might be expensive to use and repair, but being a wall of steel backed by overwhelming firepower more than makes up for it. Scratch damage on you would be a taiha on anyone else, and wiping out all the other ships so the night battle crew only have one target to worry about is all we need. Ryuujou, Junyou, Akagi, Kaga, and Hiryuu. Your planes darkened the very sky, and your aerial coverage ensured the rest of the fleet could fire and advance with confidence. Also Ryuujou, I don't know how you keep outdamaging the other carriers, but keep it up. '*Salutes*''' You girls fought long and hard, and you did a good god damned job doing it. Now, rest. Eat, drink, and be merry. You fuckin' earned it!. And to all the other admirals out there, either clearing or farming, good luck and god speed. It may not mean much coming from a newbie like me, but just keep pushing through and you'll find what you're looking for.